The World's Most Un Average Nerd
by Inuzuka Michi
Summary: Haruno Sakura: Definitly not Cinderella, sure as hell isn’t Snow White, and I’ll be damned if she’s Sleeping Beauty. So who is she? Uchiha Sasuke’s number one competition. AU, OOC. SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen.
1. The New Kid in Town

**The World's Most Un-Average Nerd**

_Chapter One: The New Kid in Town_

_

* * *

_

Summary: Haruno Sakura: Definitly not Cinderella, sure as hell isn't Snow White, and I'll be damned if she's Sleeping Beauty. So who is she? Uchiha Sasuke's number one competition. AU, OOC. SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ah, yes, I'm back my fellow readers, even after the evil KittyKatKarma stole my best story. For all of you people new to my writing… feel free to send evil, horrible messages, and reporting her for stealing not only mine, but my friend's story, "Fighting For the Future."_

_My friend MoonVeil's story (Which is great, you might wanna read it) was stolen on August 2__nd__, and for sticking up for her, my story, Where Is Your Boy Tonight, a NarutoHP Xover, was stolen in retaliation for my hateful messages… So if you message her, do it anon. _

_Hope you like this!_

_-Michi_

_

* * *

_

Every average girl dreams of being a princess; being swept off her feet by her knight in shining armor. Well… I guess I'm not average. At least, I don't think I am. I mean, with bubblegum pink hair, and green eyes that are practically glow in the dark, I don't believe I can call myself "Average."

Maybe a nerd.

Yeah, an Un-Average Nerd… wait, is that even a word? Un-Average? Oh well, there is now.

"Why a nerd?" you may ask. Well, that's simple. With grades as awesome-full as mine (Yet another new word), how could I not be a nerd? I have a notorious streak of straight A's, after all.

You may ask who I am? Haruno Sakura, the World's Most Un-Average Nerd.

Now, another question you may be asking is "What is Haruno Sakura, the World's Most Un-Average Nerd, doing such as average thing, like telling a story?" Simple… I felt like it.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, did you hear?" asked a golden haired boy, known as Uzumaki Naruto to his best friend.

The best friend in question rolled his eyes.

"Hear what, dobe?"

"There's a new girl! And from what I hear, she ain't too bad to look at!

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest brother in the Uchiha family, the largest police force in all of Japan, shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"And I should care why?"

The blonde growled.

"Because! This one might be the one to give you a run for your money!"

Sasuke's black eyes averted his gaze to his friend.

"Oh? And how so?"

"Because! She's beautiful, smart, and from what I hear, is loaded!"

"And you think that she's gonna be the one to take the title of "Most Popular," right?"

"Du-"

"Not gonna happen."

And with that, the black haired teenager went back to reading his book, leaving the blond to fume, and stomp off to tell his gossip elsewhere.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm sure it won't be too bad…"

I turned to my mother and glared at her with every ounce of my being.

"Too bad? _Too bad? _Mother, it's going to be a train wreck, you just wait and see."

"Sweetie, you'll find friends here! Friends other than just Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

I grumbled, and sat back in my seat.

"I still don't see why you had to move…"

"There was a job opportunity, and I took it, Sakura! Don't you want to be in the place where you were born? I mean, for all you know, you could meet that kid from when you were younger!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I was in the third grade when I left, for all I know, the kid's dead."

The "Kid" who I'm talking about was my first crush. He was everyone a little kid like me could dream of! The dark dreamy eyes, mysterious air…

"Don't say things like that, Sweetie!"

"I still say I could've moved in with the Sabakus…"

"And leave you all alone with Gaara? Yeah, I'm sure you would've loved that."

I blushed heavily at the idea. My mom was the only one who knew of my huge crush on the youngest Sabaku, and I gotta hand it to her, she knew how to use it against me.

"It's not like I have a choice now. I won't be able to date him. My chances have been officially crushed. You sucked the life out of it, you life-sucker."

My mother rolled her eyes, as she tucked her pink hair behind her ear.

"Whatever, I'm just telling you it's not gonna be that bad."

I sighed and hugged her goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you when I get back from my daily hell. Later, Mom."

She smiled.

"Bye, Honey."

* * *

He walked down the hall, dark eyes set upon the hallway ahead of him, squeals of fangirls following his every move.

"He's so dreamy!"

"Just look at how amazing he is!"

"Please, _let me bear your children!"_

Annoying as it may be, every time he attempted to stop them, it just seemed to gain him more attention… not that ignoring it really helped either.

"Hey, cheer up, Teme. It could be worse."

"Yeah," said the brunette to his other side, red fang tattoos adorning his face. "At least they're not mobbing you!"

"Yet," added the helpful blonde.

The Uchiha merely signed, and tucked his hands further into his pockets, the motion causing girls to faint, and guys to glare. The three teens quickly sat down at their favorite table, where there was already five other people waiting for them; two boys, and three girls. Their names? Yamanaka Ino, head cheerleader, and reigning queen, Hyuuga Hinata, shyest, yet sweetest, Ming (Made up) Tenten, the Kendo champ, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten's rival in Kendo, as well as fave sparring partner, and Nara Shikamaru, the smartest (Not that it shows in his grades).

A chorus of welcomes greeted the three boys as they took a seat.

"Hey, Sasuke, if looks could kill, we'd all be dead. Did a chick ask you to let her "Bear your children" again?" smirked Tenten, leaning on one hand.

The Uchiha glared at her, vein mark present on her forehead. The blonde girl laughed.

"Poor little Uchiha, doesn't know how good he has it," Ino teased, sticking her tongue out at distraught teenager.

"Yeah, seriously, if I could get a chick as quick as he can, Ino wouldn't still be so "Innocent," now would she?"

Ino blushed at the comment, sending the speaker a glare.

"Shut it, Mutt."

"Ooh, Miss Piggy's getting' pissed."

"Why I outta-"

"ANYways!" shouted the blue eyed boy of the group, sweat drops forming on everyone's head in the vicinity of the two currently glaring at each other.

"Kiba, Ino, you we just love to hear you flirt, but please, do it another time?" asked Tenten, bored expression on her face.

Just as they were about to retort, the Uzumaki clamped a hand over their mouths.

"So, I take it the only person that didn't know about the new kid was Sasuke-teme, right?"

Everyone nodded, as Sasuke buried his face in his hands.

"I think… Sasuke has some competition…" said the quietest Hyuuga.

"Hinata's right, she sounds as though she could finally put him in his place," replied her cousin.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, last time we said that, she turned into a rabid fangirl, remember?"

Everyone shuddered at the memory of Haruko, the biggest fangirl to walk the earth.

"Isn't she the one that snuck into Sasuke's room and stole his boxers?" Ino said

Sasuke blushed, and hid his head further.

"Yeah, the same one that nearly raped him in the locker room too. You know, after Soccer," added Shikamaru.

The Uchiha sighed as the bell rang.

"Finally," he grumbled, stalking off towards his first class, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata following.

* * *

"Finally," I grumbled, stalking off towards my first class, scowl planted firmly on my face. It took me forever to find a place to park, and now I was gonna be late for the first class. Go figure.

I sighed, and kept my head held high. I looked down at my schedule.

"Japanese with Asuma-sensei… D216... Goodie. I get to learn a language I already know."

I walked over to the D building, upstairs, and began checking the numbers.

"212... 214... 216... Well, I suppose I should go in."

I placed a hand on the door, and gently pulled it open, walking inside slowly. All eyes were on me, and I admit, I was a bit… nervous.

"Haruno Sakura, right?" asked the teacher, cigarette firmly in his mouth.

I nodded, and showed him my schedule. He nodded.

"Take a seat next to… Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, raise yo-"

"Here, here, over here! Yelled a voice from the back, hand waving wildly, while the other pointed to a chair next to him.

Sakura sweat dropped, yet it seemed as though everyone else was complete used to his childish ways. I slowly made my way to the seat next to him, which was behind a guy with spiky hair, and diagonal to a girl with these blank eyes… kinda creepy. But she seemed nice enough, by the way she turned around merely to smile at me.

"I'm… Hyuuga Hinata… It's nice to meet you," she said quietly, nodding towards me, after Asuma-sensei began to teach.

"Nara Shikamaru," said the boy in front of me.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next principle!"

"Not with grades like yours, dobe."

I looked to the other side of Naruto to see a dark haired man looking impassive at everything around him… Naruto began to glare at the boy, and the other two merely rolled their eyes and looked forward. I didn't know it at the time, but me, the World's Most Un-Average Nerd, was gonna get school in a subject that had never quite crossed my mind:

**Life.**

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wow, that took a lot less time than I would've imagined! Well, this isn't my best work, seeing as I threw it together in a matter of minutes after first being attacked by the plot bunny (Is petting bunny as I type), and it only took me about two hours, so feel free to point out anything that you think I can improve on! Ja!_

_-Michi_


	2. Friends and Foes

**The World's Most Un-Average Nerd**

_Chapter Two: Friends and Foes_

* * *

Summary: Haruno Sakura: Definitly not Cinderella, sure as hell isn't Snow White, and I'll be damned if she's Sleeping Beauty. So who is she? Uchiha Sasuke's number one competition. AU, OOC. SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Oops, I forgot to do this for the first chapter too. Well, I don't own anything, accept for the plot, Haruko, and Sakura's mother. There we go!_

_

* * *

_

_**Listening to:**__I'm So Sick__ by Flyleaf_

_**To My Awesome Beta Writer: **__Sorry I posted this without letting you send it back to me, but I really felt the need to get this up. Don't worry, though, I'll make SURE you do chapter three!_

**A/N: **_Well, I really shouldn't be writing right now, seeing as I'm going to be bed shopping today… So I'm gonna go do that for a few hours, then come back and write… yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

**Three Days Later at One A.M.**

…_Well, I thought it was only gonna be a couple of hours… Turned out it was a couple of days. T.T I'm sorry, but as you're reading this, it's probably going to be at least 12 hours after I'm done, so I might as well get started! _

_Let's begin!_

_-Michi_

_

* * *

_

**Recap: **_I looked to the other side of Naruto to see a dark haired man looking impassive at everything around him… Naruto began to glare at the boy, and the other two merely rolled their eyes and looked forward. I didn't know it at the time, but me, the World's Most Un-Average Nerd, was gonna get schooled in a subject that had never quite crossed my mind._

_**Life.**_

_

* * *

_

As I sat in that classroom, Asuma-sensei droning on about all the stupid crap you usually see in a Japanese class, I found myself… dazing. Well, at least that's what _I_ call staring out the window with a blank face with the chance of possible drool.

_Poke._

Still dazing…

_Poke._

Still dazing…

_SLAP!_

"Ouch!"

I feel "Gracefully" out of my seat, rubbing my back. I looked up to see none other than Naruto's insulter.

"What do _you_ want," I growled, glaring at him.

He looked as though I had slapped him in the face. I raised my eyebrow as I realized he wasn't the only one with an odd look. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata merely stared at me as though I had grown two heads.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious.

The dark hair boy smirked, and slowly lowered himself to my level.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you, Little Girly(1)."

My eyes widened slightly as he slowly walked away from the four of us, leaving Hinata to help me up.

"That," mumbled Shikamaru, "Is Uchiha Sasuke."

"So?" I asked, probably sounding like a total bitch in doing so.

"So, he's the big man on campus. The numero uno. Richest. Hottest. Everything."

"And he has fangirls," added Shikamaru.

I looked at the boys as though they were the biggest idiots I had ever seen.

"And? Ooh, what's he gonna do? Buy me illegally, and charm me until I swoon and become his number one fangirl? Uh-huh. Not gonna happen."

It was now their turns to look as though they were slapped.

"So you mean… you don't find him… attractive?" asked Hinata, shy as ever.

I practically snorted, as I gathered my stuff for the next class.

"Yeah, right. With that attitude, he'll need to go to a fuckin' rehab to impress me."

I grabbed my stuff, following Hinata to our next class, and waving to Shikamaru and Naruto.

Sighing, Hinata and I sat down in a classroom that looked absolutely designed for performing arts.

"Choir, finally," I said quietly, placing my things next to the shy Hyuuga.

It was fairly slow. Quiet. No one really talked… well, that is until-

"HINATA-CHAN!"

My eyes widened as a blonde blur passed me up, and immediately latched onto Hinata like a leech.

"Ino-chan… how nice to see you… even though it's only been an hour…"

The blonde, evidently Ino, turned to the right, and saw me. She looked me up and down, as though examining if I was good enough to talk to.

"So you're the new kid, right?" she asked, letting go of her shy friend.

I nodded, and sat down.

"Haruno Sakura. And you?"

The blonde smiled.

"_I_ am Yamanaka Ino, head cheerleader, and full of pure _Awesome-ness!"_

I stared at her in fascination. She made up a word… I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! XP

I smiled up at her, knowing that we were going to get along just fine.

"Sweet!" I said laughing slightly, and her and Hinata joined me shortly after.

"Alright, alright, places please, places," said the choir teacher coming in, and sitting down behind her piano.

She had long black hair, and blood red eyes, that could send a chill up anyone's spine.

"Alright, today is… well, you all know the usual, and if you don't, bother someone else for it."

Everyone cheered, and the choir teacher, Kurenai-sensei, walked back into her office, a small smile on her face. I turned to the other girls, questioningly.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Ino answered first.

"Kurenai-sensei usually let's us have the first week off so we can get used to school again."

Hinata nodded.

"Isn't she amazing?"

I smiled back at the two others.

"Yeah, she sounds cool!"

The rest of the class was filled with everyone talking, and laughing, some even giggling with each other.

'_Probably about Sasuke,' _I thought bitterly.

'_What's so friggin great about him anyways…'_

"Hey, Ino?"

The blonde turned to face me.

"What's so great about Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ah, there it was. The ever so popular "Slapped" look.

"What? How can you _not_ know what's great about him! It's everything! His hair, his eyes, his aura, his demeanor, his looks, attitude, looks-"

"You said looks twice."

"And looks times infinity!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I think he's just a stuck up emo child with a superiority complex, who-."

Hinata and Ino slapped their hands over my mouth before I could finish.

"Shh! This place is full of Sasuke lovers!" hissed Ino.

"Yeah… Ino and I are the only ones who _don't_ chase after him…"

I looked at them incredulously.

"No… effin… way, dude."

The two nodded.

"You might wanna be careful about what you say."

"_I'd watch what I say if I were you, Little Girly," _rang out Sasuke's voice in my head.

I shook my head firmly, and turned towards the two.

"No! Dammit, if it's gonna be said, it's gonna be said!"

Not fully comprehending what I was about to do, the two stood there staring at me as I walked to the front of the classroom, staring up at the different levels in the choir room.

"Oi! Listen up!" I yelled into the crowd, everyone's eyes now on me.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a loser, an idiot, and a low down emo child, who doesn't care about anyone else but himself, dammit! So wake up, and stop worshipping him like some God damned, _idol!"_

…**Uh-oh.**

* * *

(1) Little Girly is a term that I took from the anime Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers), and I just thought it would be funny to add it in:)

**A/N:**_ Haha, I love the way I ended that! Anyways, sorry it took me so long. (Looks at clock and it's now 1:10pm) Yeah, figured, it took me that long. See, my cousin decided to be an idiot, and leave the house, and send my aunt, cousin's and I out looking for him in the place where they live. I fell asleep at like… 4 AM… Ugh. Well, on the bright side, I get my loft bed today, and I started working on the story the second I got home (Which was yesterday . ), and finished painting a table (Sigh). Well, I hope you liked it! Ta-ta! _

**5 reviews for next chapter to be released. **

**It's not a threat… Maybe (Evil Grin).**


	3. That Thing Has a Girlfriend!

**The World's Most Un-Average Nerd**

_Chapter Three: That __Thing__ Has a __Girlfriend?!_

* * *

Summary: Haruno Sakura: Definitly not Cinderella, sure as hell isn't Snow White, and I'll be damned if she's Sleeping Beauty. So who is she? Uchiha Sasuke's number one competition. AU, OOC. SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTen.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything, accept for the plot, Haruko, and Sakura's mother. There we go!_

_

* * *

_

_**Listening to:**__Girlfriend Remix__ by Avril Lavigne Feat. Lil Mama_

**A/N: **_Yay me! (Claps hands) I got my bed done! It's so awesome, and I can look right to the left of my and see my Bleach wall scroll! Later on I'm prolly gonna put all of my Fall Out Boy (Cough) Pete Wentz (Cough) pictures up on my ceiling. Well, anyways, _

_let's get on with it!_

_-Michi_

_

* * *

_

"Oi! Listen up!" I yelled into the crowd, everyone's eyes now on me.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a loser, an idiot, and a low down emo child, who doesn't care about anyone else but himself, dammit! So wake up, and stop worshipping him like some God damned, _idol!"_

…**Uh-oh.**

_

* * *

_

I stared into the crowd, sweat drop seat firmly in place on the back of my head.

"Goodbye cruel world," I mumbled to myself, as I waited for the stampede of pissed off teenagers.

They were probably pissed off 'cause I insulted their idol… Nah, that could be it. Note the sarcasm. I felt two people grab my arms, and drag me off outside into the hall.

"You idiot," mumbled Ino, closing the door.

"You could've gotten yourself killed," said Hinata, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall, holding her black skirt up against her thighs. She slowly unbuttoned another button on her black short sleeved shirt, now leaving three open.

Ino slowly fixed her Fall Out Boy shirt, and jeans, sitting down next to her friend.

I stood up, and fixed the pink halter top I had thrown on this morning, slowly sitting down on my black shorts.

"Well, I guess I was kind of stupid for doing that," I said slowly, remembering the glint in the fangirls' eyes.

The pair looked at me.

"No, what you did in there was the most intelligent thing you've ever done in your- DUDE, are you TRYING to kill yourself!?" exclaimed Ino, slapping her forehead.

I groaned, sitting across from them.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Not the smarted thing I could've done."

"Just so you know… they probably hate you… in case you needed help understanding that," Hinata added quietly, letting her chin fall on her knees.

"I'm just gonna be scared when little Tsuki figures out about what you said," said Ino, smirking slightly.

"Huh? Who's Tsuki?" I asked, genuinely interested.

Hinata looked up at me in disbelief.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about this school!" yelled the blonde.

I blushed, and looked down.

"Well, I'll have you know, that she is _the_ girl… Other than me, of course" said Ino, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't see anything.

"See, after Sasuke and I broke up… oh, don't give me that look, Forehead Girl."

I glared at her.

"Who're you calling Forehead Girl, Ino-_pig?"_

Hinata's eyes widened, as the blonde and I stood up, walking over to each other.

"Who do you _think_, Billboard Brow!?"

"You better not be talking to _me, _Porker!"

After a few more moments of glaring at each other, we both smiled, and sat down.

"….What… just happened…?" said and unsure Hinata, head tilted to the side.

"Oh, nothing, anyways," replied Ino sitting down, me in front of her and Hinata.

"After Sasuke and I broke up, last year, I retained the title of The _It_ Girl, naturally. I mean, look at me."

I snorted, and she glared.

"Now, Tsuki, is the second _It_ Girl. Is this finally clicking in your brain? It should be pretty big, looking at the size of your forehead."

Now it was my turn to glare.

"_Alright, Sakura, think. Ino's the It Girl… and she first got the title from dating Sasuke, the It Guy. So if she got the title from going out with Sasuke, that must mean…"_

My eyes widened.

"No… effing… way…"

Ino smiled.

"Finally clicked, huh?"

"That… that _thing_ has a _girlfriend?!"_

"Ding, ding, ding!" said Ino, a smile on her face.

It took a while to fully set in… after the bell rang as a matter of fact. I just couldn't believe that he actually had a girlfriend! I mean, it's not like I cared or anything, but DAMN!

"Hey, Sakura! Over here!" came the voice of the exuberant blonde.

I turned to look at her, as her and Hinata began walking across campus. I tilted my head.

"P.E., silly," said Hinata, a slight smile on her face.

I looked down at my schedule to find P.E. indeed written on it. I shook my head, and jogged to catch up with the other two, pink studded messenger bag threatening to fall off my shoulder.

"So is P.E. co-ed, or is it just girls?"

"It's co-ed, but don't worry. Different lockers, obviously."

I nodded, remembering how in Suna, it was only girls in one P.E. class, and boys in another. We quickly made our way to the locker room, only to find a huge line going all the way out to the black top. We shook our heads, and made way to sit down in the shade.

Just as the three of us leaned against the wall, six people walked over, and stood in front of us. One of them being-

"Sas-gay," I growled out, crossing my arms.

Ino and Hinata rolled their eyes, and another girl, the only one in fact, sat down quickly next in front of us.

"Hi, I'm Ming Tenten. You're the new girl, right?"

I nodded with a smile, and took her previously outstretched hand in a handshake.

"Yup, that's me! Haruno Sakura!"

Tenten, the brunette girl now sitting in front of me had two pigtails, a Chinese-like top, and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Sakura!" yelled Naruto sitting next to Tenten, in front of Hinata.

Shikamaru merely nodded, taking a seat in front of Ino, as usual. I mean, they have been best friends since diapers.

The last guy I didn't know, came up to me, and held out his hand.

"Inuzuka Kiba, at your service!" I raised an eyebrow, and shook his hand, as Ino glared daggers at me.

Kiba noticed, and slid in next to Ino, on her other side.

"What, did I make you jealous, Ino-_chan?"_

Ino stood up, making a fist.

"Not, on your _life!"_ she yelled, punching him over the head, and sitting back down, allowing an injured Inuzuka to nurse his wounds.

And last but not least, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke amazingly took the time out of his oh-so-glorious day to glare at me, and sit down next to Naruto and Hinata. I rolled my eyes, and looked back to the others. The rest of the afternoon was filled with us speaking, laughing, and of course, glaring. The only time we parted was when we realized we were the last people who did not get their lockers. We just laughed and split up, saying out goodbyes.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino and I ran towards the girls locker room, stopping in front of the desk that they had placed.

"Name?" the teacher asked me.

"Haruno Sakura."

She nodded, marked me off of a list, handed me a card, and sent me on my way. I walked around until I finally found my locker, the other three already there.

"Hey, guess what, Sakura!" exclaimed Tenten.

"We all have our lockers next to each other!"

I raised an eyebrow, and noticed how all of our lockers were in a straight row. I laughed slightly, and put on my lock, stuffing my clothes in.

* * *

"So, Ino," I said, the blonde beside me turning her head to look at me. 

We were on our way to English, just her, Kiba, Sas-gay and I.

"You and Kiba…" she blushed, "Is there something going on there that I should know about?" I asked, smirking.

"No! Of course not!" she yelled, beet red, attempting to act disgusted.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure," I replied.

"I don't know what you think you know, Haruno, but I definitly do not like-"

"Like who?"

"Ah!"

Ino jumped to the side, yelling, as Inuzuka Kiba ducked his head in between the blonde and I.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, clutching her chest.

"Like. Who?" he asked again, slower.

Ino blushed.

"Like… like… This guy here!" she yelled, grabbing a random guy with glasses, and an overly-large tan coat.

"Oh really, that's nice," he said sarcastically, walking off to meet the Uchiha.

Ino breathed out a sigh, and let go of the guy in the jacket.

"Thanks, Shino," she mumbled.

"No problem."

She walked up to me slowly, and then to Kiba.

"I do like him, Sakura… Honestly I do, but I don't think that he likes me back."

I looked at her incredulously as we began to walk.

"What are you talking about? He flirts with you every-"

"Exactly! He flirts! He flirts with everything that has legs!"

I looked down, and mumbled a small "Oh."

I averted my attention to the Inuzuka in front of us, and noticed a small shrug.

"I don't know, Ino. I think he really does mean it with you."

"Well… if you can somehow convince me of that… I'd date him."

I smiled, and linked my arm with hers, keeping a slow, yet steady pace with my newly found friend at my side.

Only one worded echoed through my mind at the moment.

**Score!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**_ Well that took longer than expected. Normally I would say something long but… I'm too lazy. Hope you liked it!_

**5 reviews or chapter four never sees the light of day (Holds up lighter).**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, now, this may be rather upsetting to you if you are one of the people that have been waiting for chapter four in anticipation, but I won't be able to update for a while. See, today my friend Hinata is coming over today, and I haven't seen her since school ended, so I'm going to be mostly talking to her and catching up. And tomorrow, and the day after, we both have Link Crew training (Look it up for those of you who do not know what it is), and then, right after the second day of training, I'm going to be going camping until Sunday. Now, Monday, Labor Day, is the day that I'm going to be shopping for school (Uh, hello, can you say "Sales galore?"… and that's the only time I have before school, haha). And then, finally, Tuesday is the first day of school. Oh, somebody help me.

Well, that's all I really have to say for now. I will try to get my chapter up before Thursday, and if I can't do that, I'll try Sunday or Monday. My best bet is it's going to have to be at least two days after school starts, so I can get a bit settled in. maybe even the first weekend after. Well, I hope you guys totally don't hate me.

Have a great rest of summer vacation for those of you who are still on it!

-Michi/Ino


End file.
